


Akira lives up to his Title.

by LunaticLuna



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira lives up to his title as the trickster, Drabble, How Do I Tag, Humour, I Ship It, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, If that a thing?, It's late, M/M, No Beta, No actual relationships - Freeform, Skit, Why Did I Write This?, but shipping material right here, slight crack?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticLuna/pseuds/LunaticLuna
Summary: Akira plays a prank on the boys. He gets the girls, plus morgana in on it as well.





	Akira lives up to his Title.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know, I had this Idea in my head the entire day and it kept making me chuckle at how simple yet amusing it was.
> 
> Sorry for spelling mistakes, grammar, and the like. xP

The girls, plus Morgana knew what was going on. They kept a straight face as Ryuji walked up to them, greeting the 5.

So, this was all planned. Morgana would stick with Futaba, Since Akira had 'Something to do' before hand. And the three other boys, Ryuji, Yusuke and Akechi were all to show up at different times, on the dot.

Ryuji needed to be at the meeting place at 10:30, Yusuke was meant to be there at 10:45, and Akechi was meant to be there at 11:00. Gave Akira enough time to laugh at the the reactions and hide before the next got there.

The plan was that Akira was going to surprise them. The girls didn't know how he would do it, Akira said he'd make it up on the spot. Though he had an Idea on what he was going to do.

"Hey girls, where's Akira?" Ryuji asked, and the girls smiled.

"He said he had something to do first but he should be here soon." Futaba said with an impish smile. Ryuji, seeing the smile as normal thought nothing of it until he felt arms wrapping around his waist, his back pressing against something study, and a whisper in his ear. Low and soothing that would have made him shiver and melt if he wasn't so shocked in the first place.

"Miss me Ryuji?" Akira asked, his lips so close to Ryuji's ear they were almost touching. Ryuji's masculinity won out and he freaked, squealing (Something that he will deny to the death) and practically jumping out of his skin.

"D-Dude! What the hell?!" He said, wrapping his arms around himself, as he watched the girls double over in laughter and Akira with an amused smirk.

"I'm a Trickster. And you expect me to to _not_ play a prank on you?" He said, his normal voice coming back. Ryuji briefly wondered how he got his voice so low.

"Pffff, you should have seen your face Ryuji! It was priceless! Did anyone record that?" Ann laughed, leaning against the wall. Futaba chuckled evilly as Morgana held up the camera.

"Recorded the whole thing. Akira, quick hide!" Morgana said, and Akira was already gone.

"Don't say anything Ryuji-kun. This is just a practical joke that Akira wanted to play on the boys. He got us in on it because he needed inside help." Haru consoled the sulking Ryuji. "Don't worry, he's going to do the same to Yusuke-Kun and Akechi-Kun." As if that was going to make him feel better.

~

When it was Yusuke's turn, he saw the four girls, chatting idly, with Ryuji sitting on the wall sulking.

"Good evening, everyone. Is Akira and Akechi not here yet?" He asked, and alomst as if he was summoned, Akira did the same thing with Ryuji to Yusuke. Arms around the waist, and the voice next to Yusukes ear. Though it lost affect since Yusuke was more or less two inches taller than Akira. Though Akira could still stand up on his tiptoes though.

"Miss me Yusuke?" Akira said, his voice deeper that he intended. Yusuke jumped, who wouldn't at an unexpected surprise greeting from behind? Yet, he seemed to relax at the voice, and simply sighed.

"I was just curious as to where you might have been, since this was he meeting time after all." He said, calmly answering the question, but his face spoke different. He was obviously flustered and was trying to control it. "My question is, why are you showing up like that?" He said, not making a move to leave Akira's arms.

"Oh you know. I'm bored. I thought it would be amusing. I'm a flirt. And what can I say? You're adorable when you blush." Akira whispered leaving Yusuke and disappeared back to his hiding spot. Yusuke was left there, bright red, as the girls cackled. The blue-haired boy huffed and leaned against the wall next to Ryuji.

"He did the same to me, and is doing the same to Akechi. Don't worry." The attempt of consolation didn't help the blush stained on Yusukes cheeks.

~

Akechi was actually running 5 minutes late. The train had a few delays so he was running behind schedule more than he would have liked to. He walked to the group's meet-up spot, curious as to what was going on. Akira had refused to tell him, saying it was a secret, to everyone and he wanted to surprise everyone.

So when the only one that wasn't with the group when he arrived, was Akira, he was confused and suspicious.

"I'm sorry for being late, the were delays on the Train, so I ended up being behind schedual. I would have gotten the early train if I knew of the Delays." He appologised, and everyone smiled, waving it off. "Mind me asking, but were is Kusuru-san? Was he not the one who wanted us all here-H-huh?!" He jumped, at the sudden close proximity to another person, and attempted to turn to see who it was. But the voice gave it away, and he almost Melted. his ear was right next to Akira mouth, and it made Akechi Shiver.

"You worried about me, Honey?" Akira had asked, his voice deep, but smooth, and Akechi wanted to melt to it. Who didn't want to melt to that voice? Luckily for Akechi he was used to schooling himself into being proper, though obviously, not his voice.

"Huh? Uh, Ku-Kusuru-San, W-what are you doing?" He stammered, and swallowed as the arms didn't let up. if anything the brought him closer.

"What? I can't hug you from behind now?" Akira had asked, in the same low voice, but with a hint of disappointment to it. Akechi thought of his options briefly, before replying.

"W-Well, I suppose i-its fine. But could you give me some warning?" He asked, and Akira laughed. Then everyone started chuckling.

"Don't worry. I won't do it again. Sorry, It was a practical Joke I came up with and Ann helped me sort it out." He said, and Ann pulled up the victory fingers.

"I got Futaba to record all of the reactions. We all met here at 10:15, waited for Ryuji, then Yusuke, then Akechi-kun."

The girls laughed, Akira and Morgana laughing with them, as the three other human boys sulked.

And they also questioned whether they just really liked deep voices, or their sexuality in general.

**Author's Note:**

> Your thoughts? Should I expend this? More Gay?
> 
> I think I should make it more gay....


End file.
